A Twist on the Uchiha Clan
by KotomiUchiha001
Summary: After being given birth to, Kotomi Uchiha is given to the orphanage for being an unwated girl for Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. People look down on her, and the only person who protects her is her elder brother, Itachi, while her younger brother, Sasuke, hates her. Until she becomes a genin and meets her team, her only friend was Naruto Uzumaki who is a year younger.disclaimer:dont own


"What should we do? We didn't think about what would happen if our second born was a girl."

The woman looked down at the small bundle in her hands, knowing she would only get to hold her for a few more moments, but not feeling any sadness. When she spoke in response to her husband, her voice was rough and barely audible, "I refuse to keep her. You and I agreed that we only wanted boys."

"Mikoto, are you sure you want that? After all you have been through."

"Women, not including myself, are nothing but emotional, reckless, weak beings that were brought into this world to carry the future successors of the world. We don't need any more than me in this family, Fugaku. We need strong men to help us and take your place when we are gone."

"Well we should at least name her. You did go through all of that trouble to give birth to it."

"I suppose so. It would be troublesome to do all of this without getting anything in return…hmmm. I will name this child Kotomi," sighed Mikoto. She did not believe she should spend too much trouble on naming an unwanted child.

"Itachi, come see your sister before she leaves."

Fugaku looked behind him and out of the hospital room into the hallway were a small boy around three years old stood. He was leaning inward, obviously curious about the bundle in his mother's arms. The boy had black hair and pale skin. When he finally came over to the edge of his mother's bed, he only got to look for a moment on the beautiful baby that his mother and father wanted to get rid of so badly.

"Why are you getting rid of her, Mommy?" the young boy asked. He was very smart and exceeded in everything. Therefore, he had a larger vocabulary than most three-year-olds.

"Because it is an unwanted thing."

"But I want to keep my baby sister," the child protested.

"We don't expect you to understand everything we do, but this thing is unwanted and therefore must be properly disposed of properly so that it cannot stay with the Uchiha's. We have a reputation we must keep. If you understand, never speak to me about this again."

"Yes, Mommy."

"In the meantime," said Fugaku, "Where will we place this child? People may look down on us for getting rid of our own child."

"But this is the only choice. And it is the right choice. If people stop to look from our point of view, they will understand. I'm sure of it. But I am very disappointed. I hoped for a boy. I don't want just one."

"Then we will. By the time a year has gone by, we will get a boy and name it what we had planned to name this one. Sasuke."

-11 Months later-

"It's a boy! Congratulations, you finally have and other boy, Mrs. Uchiha. What will you name it?"

"Sasuke."

"Would you like to get out of the hospital early today?" asked the doctor who had helped her earlier that day while she had been in labor.

"Why would I do that?" She looked very puzzled and could not find the meaning of what the doctor was trying to say.

"Well I thought that you could go and show Sasuke to Kotomi…am I wrong?"

"Very wrong, doctor. I forgot I even had that child until now. Is Itachi here?"

"Yes…I will lead him in."

The doctor left the pale woman alone to think about the forgotten child that lived on the other side of the village. She was not lying. She had completely forgotten that that child even existed. By now she should be almost one year old. Perhaps she should go see her…No! That child was unworthy of ever being born, and therefore should not be cared for. That's right, she should be completely secluded from the Uchiha clan. During this time, only a few women were needed. And none of them belonged in her family.

"Mommy?" came a quiet voice from the door, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are we going to keep this one?"

"My darling! Yes of course we will. This child is different from Kotomi. This one is a boy. You get a brother, and his name is Sasuke. Hopefully he will grow up to be just as amazing as you. That would bring great pride to our family." She looked not at Itachi, but dreamily past him, obviously stuck in her own perfect world. Even a four-year-old could tell that much.

"When will I get to see my sister?"

"What?!"

"I would like to see my sister."

"You listen to me! You will never see that little witch for the rest of your life, you hear?! Never!" Just the thought of him bringing up Kotomi while she was thinking about Itachi and her beloved Sasuke made her almost gag.

"Mrs. Uchiha, please calm down. Itachi, do you mind leaving the room?" The doctor had made his way back into the room after hearing all the shouting.

Itachi left the room and could hear the doctor trying to calm her down. When he finally succeeded, he left the room and Itachi left the hospital, making his way to the orphanage he would secretly be going to.

Back in the hospital, Mikoto had started thinking about her friend Kushina Uzumaki. Well at least they had been good friends until the day Kushina found out that she had given Kotomi away. Now that she thought about it, Kushina was six months pregnant and would be due in three months. She felt almost jealous that her old friend would be giving birth to the fourth Hokage's child. If it was a boy, she would make sure that Kushina's son and her son would be the best of friends. If that could mend their relationship then she could move up in class for being best friends with the fourth Hokage's wife. _Yes,_ she thought to herself, _that would be perfect for my family._

At the orphanage, the caretaker of the very young children and the children that had not joined the academy, and therefore not gotten their own apartment, opened the door after she had hear a few knocks. When she looked down at the visitor, she knew exactly who it was because his face was so well known for being a genius even at the early years.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I would like to see my si- sorry. My cousin, Kotomi."

"Itachi, I already know she is your sister. And I'm sure everyone else does too. No need for you to hide it because of your mother. But I am very sad to say that your mother specifically told me not to let you…because of this," Itachi was sure she would say he wasn't allowed so she wouldn't let him pass, "you must not tell your mother I let you in."

Itachi looked up in surprise. "Really?! Thank you so so very much!" He rushed passed her and into the room labeled "Uchiha Kotomi", quietly closing the door behind him. The room was very small and dark, not a fleck of friendly color in the room. How could this baby girl live in here? In a corner of the small room was an old and flimsy crib. Itachi peered inside, wanting very badly to see his baby sister. He didn't think he had ever wanted something more in his life than how much he wanted to see his sister. When he peered inside he saw, much to his surprise, that the small being had very curly raven black hair. _Curly_ hair, skin that was more tan than usual in the Uchiha family, full soft pink lips, freckles, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, she had _blue_ eyes. She looked so unlike the other Uchiha's that he barely believed he was his sister. But she was beautiful. He wondered why his mother hated her so much.

In that moment, he decided that because she would be looked down upon for being thrown out of her own clan at such a young age, that he would protect her for the rest of his life.


End file.
